In The End
by eccentricrabbit
Summary: Jane Rizzoli & Maura Isles find themselves kidnapped and in danger of something a lot worse than death. Both Maura & Jane's POV's, and may end up being Rizzoli/Isles pairing - but we'll have to wait and see on that one. :)


With a groan Jane rolled over. She must have had more to drink the night before than she thought, her head throbbed like hell and she couldn't bare to open her eyes yet for even the thought of the sun shining through the curtains made her eyes ache.

"J-jane..." In a moment her senses came to her, and she opened her aching eyes and lifted her throbbing head. This wasn't a hangover, and this wasn't her bed... and that voice...

"Maura, where are you?" She asked, her voice sounded loud and seemed to echo of the walls. A dusty, underground smell filled her nostrils and her eyes began adjusting to the eerie light shining through small dust covered windows. She didn't take much in, just kept her eyes moving until they fell on a figure a few feet from her.

"Here," Maura rose to a sitting position and Jane smiled in relief. She went to get out of bed, but found it was only a mattress on the floor so instead of standing she crawled along the floor, cold concrete biting into her knees and palms and she touched Maura's arm, and took her in her appearance. She didn't seem harmed, just a little rumpled, her hair mussed up and mascara smudged underneath her eyes. They sat in silence for a moment, both taking in their surroundings.

"Hello?" Maura called tentatively. Jane didn't expect a response, but to her surprise a voice responded.

"Yes," and she heard shuffling across the room. "It's warmer over here, come here and speak to us." Us, there was more than one person? She hesitated a moment, but Maura seemed to have found some courage and she had gotten gracefully to her feet. She reached down a hand to help her up, but Jane waved her hand away and got to her feet.

...

There were two women. One was more a adolescent that an adult, but she had an old look in her eyes. Maura couldn't explain what had happened, but she had gone from terrified to calm in a matter of minutes. She had been fighting off panic until Jane had woken, and seeing her normally staunch friend in such disarray had set something off inside her. It was strange, but it almost felt like she had to protect her... Normally it was the other way around. Maura was skilled with a scalpel as Jane would say, but not so much a gun or any other weapon handy when confronted with a criminal.

"Where are we?" Jane asked.

"We know about as much as you about where we are." The younger one said.

"We don't know why He chose us though, or why he would do this to any human being." Maura felt like this had a lot more to it than just being kidnapped and locked in a basement. This room, these mattresses dotted around the room... The ragged blankets and pillows... People, more than one - had been living in here.

"Do... what?" Maura whispered. But no-one heard her, Jane had begun speaking again.

"Who is He?" She asked.

"We don't know," the older one said, her voice slightly rough as if she had a sore throat. "We don't know anything, except that he is sick. In the head. And that the only way out of here is death." No one spoke, and she watched Jane's face pale even further. Nothing made sense, why were we here? Who were these women? What did He do that was so terrible? Rape, torture, murder... All the horrifying things she could think of began flicking through her brain. A shudder ran through her, and she knew that the same things were now going through her friends mind.

"We will find a way out." Jane told the women. "I'm a detective, and this is the chief medical examiner. We will be missed, they will come for us." She sounded sure of herself, but Maura could see that Jane was still just as shaken, if not more shaken than Maura herself. The older woman gave a derisive laugh.

"And we aren't missed Detective? We weren't loved?"

"I..." Jane began.

"-don't know anything about us."

"I believe she means that the Calvary will be on their way. When something happens to someone in the police department every person there gets involved. They won't stop until they find her." Jane smiled at her, and Maura felt her heart beat faster. She had said it right! Normally she found she was rather good at offending people. Of course she never meant it, but she told it how she saw it.

"That is what I mean. And I want to be sure you are returned to your loved ones." The two women looked down simultaneously.

"That would be wonderful. But I dare not think too much about it." The younger one said. "It's too much." She finished quietly, and she lay down on the mattress, pulling her blanket over her body protectively and tucking her knees into her chest. Jane looked over the two women, and then turned on her heel.

"I will get us out of here." She muttered, and Maura really hoped she was right - she didn't know what fate they would have if she didn't - but it wasn't going to be a nice one.

...

TBC


End file.
